Happy Families
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: Meg's pregnancy has gone really well so far, but will her labour run as smoothly? Tom Kent/My OC/Nick Jordan/Lenny Lyons/Dylan Keogh Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Meg and Tom walked into the busy maternity unit. They were having an appointment with their midwife about the Caesarean Section she was having a few days later to deliver her twins.

"So, are you ready then?" Kelly, the midwife, asked.

"I think so," Meg replied. "I'm a bit nervous but I'm sure I'll be fine."

At that moment Tom's pager went off. He'd taken his break early so he could make the appointment. He stopped the beeping noise and looked apologetically at Kelly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Kelly smiled.

"Go on Tom, you're obviously needed down there," said Meg.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked, obviously not wanting to leave her on her own.

"Yeah, it's fine. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too. See you soon Kelly."

"You certainly will," Kelly smiled.

Tom rushed down to resus and bumped into Zoe.

"This better be good," Tom said. "I've had to leave Meg with the midwife."

"I'm sorry to drag you away," Zoe replied. "But this is urgent. We've got an overdose, 15 year old girl."

"I'd better get stuck in then."

"Don't you think he's going to be an amazing dad?" Sam said, in quite a wistful voice, as she watched Tom working on the young girl.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Zoe agreed. She looked strangely at Sam, she could hear the longing in Sam's voice. "Have you got feelings for him Sam?"

"No, of course not, why would you even say that?" Sam quickly replied, before hurrying away in the pretence of being busy.

A few moments later. Tom came bounding out of resus.

"We saved her!"

"That's geat Tom, well done!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, upstairs in the maternity unit, Meg had just finished her meeting with Kelly and was making her way to the ED to say hello to everyone before she went home. She pressed the button for the lift and was suprised when the doors opened and Lenny, Nick and Dylan were already in there.

"Fancy seeing you here!" she exclaimed as she joined them in the lift.

"Yes, it was a stroke of luck," said Nick. "What are you doing here?"

"I've just had a meeting with my midwife," Meg started to say before Lenny interrupted her.

"Yeah, she's not just getting fat Mr Jordan, she's actually pregnant!"

"Thank you Dr Lyons, I am quite aware of that!"

"Where's Tom then?" Dylan suddenly asked, reminding them all that he was still there. "I heard him waffling on to anyone who would listen this morning about how he was coming with you, and he's nowhere to be seen!"

"Actually he did come with me but he got paged and had to leave," Meg retorted.

There was suddenly a juddering sound and the lift ground to a halt. All four of them stopped talking and looked at the lift doors in disbelief.

"Why aren't they opening?" Meg asked.

It seemed to be the question on everyone's lips. Lenny walked forward and began to hit the button that opens the doors. Nothing happened.

"I don't mean to state the obvious," said Dylan. "But it looks like we're stuck." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well done Einstien!" mocked Lenny, who was still trying to get the doors open.

"Right, look, I'll just get through to reception and they can send a mechanic and we'll be fine," said Nick, taking control of the situation. He got his phone from his pocket and dialled the main reception's number.

_"Hello?"_ said Noel, as he answered the phone.

"Noel, it's me, Mr Jordan."

_"Oh, hello Mr Jordan, what can I do for you?"_

"Me and three other members of staff are stuck in the lift. I need you to send a mechanic straight away."

_"Ok Mr Jordan, right away. You'll be out in no time."_

"What's that about?" Linda asked Noel. "What will he be out of in no time?"

"Him and three other members of staff are stuck in the lift," Noel replied as he picked up the phone to ring a mechanic.

"Oh my God," Linda said. "Did he say who he was trapped with?"

Noel shook his head.

"What's this about being trapped?" Zoe asked, coming up behind Linda.

"Mr Jordan and three other people are stuck in the lift," Linda replied.

"Who are the other three people?"

"We don't know," Linda replied grimly.

"Well," said Fletch, joining the conversation. "Whoever they are, we're going to be really short-staffed, we're four pairs of hands down now."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Zoe. "Oh God, this is a total disaster! What are we going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What are they going to do then?" Dylan asked, in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"They're going to phone a mechanic and try to get us out as quickly as possible," Nick replied.

"How can you be so calm about this?" We're stuck in a fricking lift and we're don't know when the bloody hell we're going to get out!" Meg shouted.

"It'll be fine," said Dylan.

"Just calm down," Nick added.

"No, I'm with Meg on this one! Lenny shouted. "We can't just sit here waiting, we need to at least try to get out!" He began banging on the doors, hitting and kicking them.

"That's not going to help us at all Lenny."

"At least I'm doing something!"

"Oh my God..."

"That's not going to help us get out."

"What are you doing to help us get out of her?!"

"Seriously Lenny, stop!"

"Or what!"

"Oh my God!"

"What?!" Dylan snapped, turning round to face Meg. "What the bloody hell are you saying oh my God for? What's your problem?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Meg replied. "But I think my waters have broken." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok," Fletch said to Zoe. "I've been round the department and the only people missing apart from Nick, are Lenny and Dylan."

"That's only two people though, Nick said there was three," Zoe replied.

"Maybe Nick got confused and phrased it wrong? Or maybe Noel misheard him?"

"I suppose that's the only explanation."

Lloyd suddenly rushed over to the two of them.

"What if it's Meg?"

"What's Meg?" Zoe asked.

"What if she's the other person trapped with Mr Jordan?" Lloyd said.

"That'd make sense," Fletch added. "Tom told me she had a meeting in the maternity unit today."

"Right, someone tell Tom and I'll try and phone Nick back. He can tell us who's in there with him and what's going on," said Zoe, heading for the staff room to get her mobile from her locker.

"I'll inform Tom," said Lloyd, rushing away.

"It looks like I'm staying here then!" Fletch called after them both. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh bloody hell Meg, are you being serious?" Dylan asked.

"No, I thought it'd be a good joke," Meg replied, her face contorted with pain. "Of course I'm being bloody serious! And I think I'm having a contraction."

"Help her sit down and rub her back or something," Nick ordered Lenny and Dylan, just as his phone started to ring. "Hello?"

_"Nick, it's Zoe, what the hell's going on? It sounds like chaos in there-shouting and banging, what next? And who's in there with you?"_

"It's me, Dylan, Lenny and Meg. Listen, Meg's waters have broken, we need to get out of here as soon as possible!"

_"Her waters have broken?! You can't deliver twins in a lift Nick!"_

"I know that, that's why we need help quicker!"

_"I'll phone you back."_

"Zoe? Zoe!" Nick turned around. "She put the phone down."

"She'll be getting help," Lenny assured Meg. "Don't panic."

"It's kind of hard not to, when I could potentially give birth trapped in a lift," Meg panted in reply. "Hasn't anyone got anything I can take for the pain?" she pleaded.

"Oh yeah, I regularly carry gas and air around in my pocket," Dylan commented.

"Stop snapping at everyone!" Lenny shouted.

"I understand she's in pain but-"

"You couldn't possibly understand how much pain I'm in unless your name's actually Diane and you've had a child!"

Lenny laughed but quickly stopped when he saw the daggers Dylan was shooting at him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Right everyone!" Zoe shouted to the department. "Here's the lowdown! Nick, Meg, Dylan and Lenny are trapped. Meg's gone into labout so we need to be prepared for a potential birth of twins when we get them out!"

"She's gone into labour!" Tom shouted. "She can't give birth in a lift!"

"We're planning to get her out before she gives birth but if worst comes to worst, she's trapped with three doctors so she's in the best possible hands," Zoe replied.

"I'm going to phone her and see how things are," said Tom, rushing around, trying to find his phone.

"I wonder how she's coping?! Sam said to Zoe, out of earshot of Tom.

"She'll be fine," Zoe replied. "Meg's got a fighter's spirit."

"Yes, but let's not forget," added Sam. "That she's trapped with Dylan." 


	8. Chapter 8

Meg's phone rang and she scrambled through her pocket trying to find it. She pressed the answer button and jammed it to her ear.

"Tom!"

_"Meg! I can't believe this is happening, I should be there with you! How are you?"_

"My contraction's just passed so you've caught me at a good time."

_"Are they treating you well?"_

"Yeah, they're being great. Oh crap, there's another one coming!" Meg scrunched her face up in pain and began to pant. Nick took the phone from her.

"Look, Tom, we're going to have to go. We need to save the battery."

_"Ok, take good care of her."_

"Don't you worry about that, of course we will."

Dylan began to speak to Nick in a hushed tone.

"Mr Jordan, I'm beginning to become increasingly worried that we're going to have to deliver these babies in this lift."

Nick nodded. "I know, I am too. But there's nothing we can do."

"That's why I'm worried," Dylan replied, before bending down next to Meg and holding his hand out for her to shake. "I'm sorry I was so rude. Fresh start?"

Meg noded and grippe his hand tightly. "I'm scared," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are they all ok?" Sam asked Tom when he came off the phone.

"Well, apart from being stuck in a lift and Meg being in labour, they're all fine," he replied.

"Sorry, stupid question."

"No, no, I'm not getting at you. I just really wanted to be there at the birth."

"She'll hold on for you Tom."

"Yeah, they'll probably just open the doors and she'll give birth mate," Fletch added.

Tom nodded but deep down he was petrified. This was definately a worst case scenario. What was he going to do? 


	10. Chapter 10

"Try and keep her distracted from the pain," Dylan urged.

"When are you getting married then Meg?" Nick asked, plucking a random subject from the air.

"Summer, June," Meg gasped.

"Have you chosen your dress?" Lenny asked.

"Yeah...I just...pray to God that...I've got my...figure back by...then."

"You will have," Nick laughed. "Do you regret buying it?"

Meg sighed with relief as the contraction passed. "No I don't, it's giving me the inspiration to get my body back. How about you Mr Jordan? What do you regret?"

"You can call me Nick for the time being," he laughed. "And what do I regret? Breaking up with Zoe. When I had my brain tumour she was really there for me, and I just let her go. Lenny? What do you regret?"

"All the times I was mean to Yuki, he was gerat. The way I used to treat patients and their families, I had no respect. And the way I didn't fight for Mads, I just let her leave. Dylan?"

"I...erm...well...breaking up with Sam was the biggest mistake I ever made. Meg?"

"When I was younger I self harmed a bit, I was really into all pro ana and that sort of stuff."

"You'd never have guessed," said Dylan.

"Guessed what?" Meg asked.

"That someone like you has that sort of past. You're always happy and smiling."

"A smile can hide a lot Dylan." 


	11. Chapter 11

"I've been thinking," Sam said to Zoe. "When we get them out of the lift are we going to bring Meg through to the ED, or are we going to try to get her to maternity?"

"Well, I doubt she'll want to get back in a lift, so I'm going with here, in the ED," Zoe replied.

Tom then walked through with a mechanic following closely behind him.

"This is the one mate," he said, pointing at the lift. "And I'm not trying to pressure you or anything but there's a woman about to give birth in there, so could you try to be fairly quick please?"

The mechanic nodded, and with a determined look on his face, he set to work immediately. 


	12. Chapter 12

By now, in the lift, Meg was ready to give birth and Nick was telling her when she needed to push.

Lenny glanced at her and saw a scar on her thigh. He stared at it and wondered.

"Yes Lenny, it's a self harm scar, do you want a bloody photo?" Meg snapped when she saw him looking.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Lenny replied, feeling stupid. This is what he'd said he regretted earlier, having no respect and never thinking.

"Meg," said Nick, looking grave. "I genuinely think you're going to have to have theses babies in this lift. I know it's not ideal but-"

"Not ideal?!" Meg interrupted. "Not ideal?! No it's bloody well not! I was expecting a c-section with my fiance by my side!"

There was suddenly a clanging noise making them all look at the doors. 


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm nearly in now mate," the mechanic told Tom. "About five minutes and these doors'll be open."

"That's great news," Tom replied. If the mechanic was quick he might be in timme to see the birth.

"She a patient of yours then? The woman in labour?"

"No, she's actually a doctor here and my partner. We're engaged."

"And she's in there having your baby? I bet you're worried sick!"

"I am yeah, and she's having my babies. Twins."

"Wow, congratulations,"

"Thanks."

The mechanic gave the doors one last tweak and the doors opened. Tom immediately jumped down into the lift and Fletch put up a screen to try and give Meg as much privacy as possible.

"You've been so brave!" Tom said, kissing Meg on the forehead as she screamed in pain.

"Push!" Nick shouted.

Meg felt a tiny bit of relief, a little less pain as she delivered the first baby. Tom cut the cord and Lenny took it.

"It's a little boy!" Lenny laughed as Meg began to deliver the second baby. Tom cut the cord again and Dylan took that one.

"It's a little girl!"

Nick and Tom helped Meg onto a trolley and wheeled her through to a cubicle. Lenny and Dylan followed and handed Meg the twins.

"What are you going to call them?" Nick asked.

"Rory and Hetti," Meg replied, smiling up at Tom.

"I can't believe you did that!" said Fletch.

"Did what?" Meg questioned.

"You just gave birth to twins with no pain relief!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone left Meg and Tom alone for a while to spend some quality time with with their new children. After about half an hour Meg asked Tom to fetch Nick, Lenny and Dylan. He returned five minutes later with them and Meg spoke to them each in turn.

"Nick, you were my saviour in that lift. I mean, I'm struggling to believe that my boss just delivered my babies! I know I snapped and shouted at you and I'm really sorry about that. And, I hope you don't mind me saying but I really think you should try and patch things up with Zoe, I know she wants you back, just don't tell her I said that!"

Meg then turned to Lenny.

"Lenny, I'm so sorry, I was a complete and utter bitch to you when we were trapped and I didn't have a reason to be. You really showed a side to you I didn't even know was there, you really supported me and I'll never forget that."

Then it was Dylan's turn.

"Dylan, to begin with, while we were trapped, I think it's fair to say we hated each other. But, you completely changed and you don't understand how much respect I have for you. And now, all of you, how about what was said in the lift, stays in the lift.?"

They all nodded and filed out of the cubicle. Meg and Tom got ready to leave as they had been given the all-clear by the midwife. They carried the twins out and were pounced on by the staff.

"Aww, they're so cute!"

"What are their names?"

"They already look like you!"

"How much did they weigh?"

They answered everyone's questions before carrying the twins out to the car.

"Here we are then," Tom said grinning. "Let's go play happy families!" 


End file.
